Arachne Crimson Raven
by KittyKatKatie101
Summary: Uhh for the category i just put in Scary Beautiful because i just did xS. My name is Alexia (well my pen name is) and uhh im a newbie writer xS so please just enjoy my little story


**My name is Arachne Crimson Raven**

A story by Alexia Blues

A story of heart breaks, taunts and miracles

INTRODUCTION

My name is Arachne because well I basically love spiders, my mother is Pandora because she accepts every gift that life brings and my father is known as Shadow because he says he contacts shadows. Usually I'm very happy I have a loving pet hamster called Draco he's very morbid and… well he's a cannibal.

This is my first year in High-School so I better record every bit of it last year the stupid jerks didn't want me to leave probably because they didn't want their victim to go away. But... Really I didn't want to because of my secret area it was where I could be alone and be myself.

This year I hope I will get a friend that understands me but all of them so far just run away from me must be the way I am, lucky I have my hamster and my parents, Lucky I'm not like those "square" people I'm just me.

A NEW DAY

I'm walking into the new school hoping that today will be a new day and a good one as I walk in I see three girls gathered for a stupid ceremony of wonderful fashion, a Gothic group of girls and boys five in total, I think to myself I will probably fit in with them, and a geek group waiting for the math test.

As I go up to the principal's office I hear someone shout "Freak" "Loner" and "Loser" I've heard it all before so I ignore them when I get into the school that's when I fight back I smile to myself and I hit the door of the principal's office I hear him say "Welcome to Streakmon High-School here we treasure all of our students" I smile to him but I say to myself yeah right.

After I had gotten my locker key, school badge and school note saying times, classes and teachers I went to my locker and put my stuff down I got the sheet of stickers and put on my locker stickers of spiders, skulls and bats I draw symbol on the mirror and put my stuff inside then I got out my books and head to class.

THE CLASSES

I head into my first class it is science on my way there I see a gothic girl in the classroom, the chairs next to her are empty well obviously I sit next to her and ask what her name is she replies and says Arianna larva you're the first person to talk to me in a long while I smile and replied saying well if you like we could be friends, she asks if I want to group up with her I say yes.

So after Science class I return to my locker with the word Misery written on it I had a idea and rubbed the word of marks where still there but I fixed it I grabbed my silver and black markers and wrote Misery on it very fancy and then I got my gold and drew a gothic butterfly I had made a terrible word into a gothic wonder.

I heard the bell ring damn it I was late I ran to my next class and sat down yes it was language my favourite class the teacher was called Miss Morose she was lovely when someone teased someone she yelled at them and sent them to the principal's office.

ON THE WAY HOME

On my way home I hear a male say hey wait up its Scottie from my old school I say hey I thought you were supposed to go to Streakmon High-School Scottie replies yeah about that my father said that I had to go to an all-boys school I said oh that stupid school that only takes in boys Scottie said yeah I hated it the teachers are mean and I am not allowed to do this and that PLUS I can't wear my cool cyber gear I replied saying yes that must suck that gear was awesome.

We ended up chatting for like half an hour I felt like I should go home after a while I said hey want to see Draco again? So Scottie came to my house and patted Draco I wonder why Draco didn't bite Scottie must be a Satanic Hamster Whisperer.

After he petted Draco he came into the living room and said I must go my father will wonder where I am and I might get grounded and do my homework on the first night, when he said that I remembered I forgot to get the homework.

A SAD HOLIDAY

Today is Sunday which means I can sit back and relax I go up to Draco's cage and I see his skin flaking I rush to the phone half dressed still in my pyjamas I call the vets phone number I waited for a very long time until there was no answer I rushed to Draco's cage seeing him lay still hardly breathing it made my eyes water still I covered up his cage and put it in my car I start the engine it starts smoking come on I say not today of all days.

When I get to the vets they see Draco laying helplessly in the cage he gets treatment straight away I sit in the waiting area crying until I'm dehydrated just as I stop the phone rings its Scottie he hears me crying and says what's wrong I whisper to him Draco's near his Thanatos his confused and asks what does that mean? I whisper Death I just told my friend the scared word for death.

It's been five hours now I hope Draco is ok just then I hear footsteps I look up it's the vet she says sorry he didn't make it he tried to make it to the light but it denied him, I went home sobering.

A NEW HOPE

As I wake up I get dressed in a one of my usual outfits but I do it more sadly I hear the doorbell ring and open it up its Scottie again I say to him grouchy what do you want he replies Hey Hey slow down girl I have a gift for you.

I open the gift it reveals a cute baby hamster he says I named it Neo ksekinima I said a new begging we both smiled it has been a while since I have smiled he says I better tell you the truth I looked in your school desk I emptied them out in case we left things in them and I found this he passes me a heart shaped note saying Scottie I opened it up it read Dearest Scottie the Hottie I have been wanting to tell you this, I love you signed Arachne.

I giggled a bit and said I'm sorry for the late delivery he said why didn't you tell me this? And I have another confession to make he gives me my stuff from my old school back and tells me how his father got a job in Summerville and how he is moving there he tells me there's a boarding school there and I start to cry even though I loved him there was more he told me its ok ill visit when I can then he left.

NIGHT NIGHT DON'T LET THE BED BUGS BITE…

I went to bed and put Neo ksekinima beside me I said your name is too hard ill just call you Neo so Neo your the newest one I will love you take care of you and treasure you, I smile and put him down.

I moan and groan its 12:30 I can't sleep not with all of this racket going on I then have a vision its Arianna just standing there holding a knife she then with a deep voice she says My Heart is like a loaf of bread one eaten never returns I wake up screaming I near saw the rest of the dream which means I am sitting scared wondering if Arianna will get hurt I get dressed slowly and drag myself to the phone it's the day Scottie leaves so he turns around again he says to me you're the closest thing I have he hugs me then stays for ten minutes he leaves I go to the phone I tell my mother and father about Scottie, Draco and Neo they cry, laugh and sigh in relief.

I fall asleep on the sofa all happy once again.

HOPING ALL IS ALRIGHT

I get my school bag and leave rushing to school as I am already late, my car doesn't start crap not again I get some spare fuel and fill up my car now I'm really late when I get to school and into the classroom I see that Arianna has been upset I ask her what is wrong.

She tells me how she's heart-broken about her father he got very drunk one night and had said many nasty things about her I told don't be upset my hamster died the other week look at me now and told her if she would like to come to the secret hideout she nods and follow me to the forest the trees are swaying in the breeze Arianna feels quite relaxed her you can tell by her face I lead her to the old yet appealing tree house.

She says I feel quite relaxed her I smile good to hear did you want to join the cult? She replies yes please but what it is called I tell her the Garden Of Eden I believe that the trees are the guardians and guide us in live, they gave us air didn't they, she nods, giggles and smiles then passes me a note.

WE ARE UNDER ATTACK

Just as we hear a bang she drops the note I says Hide she runs under a table I fidget and yell I locked that the voice replies oh finally someone that looks like me I stay quiet and see I dark slender figure appear in front of me its says names swan I heard about this whole cult thing quite pleasing actually he asks if he can join I say males have to do a test what is it he says I replied drink from the tree of light.

I prepare everything and tell Arianna to come to me I tell her that males have to drink from the tree's sap and that its because they are the hunters and are the beasts of the world I tell swan to sit on the tree stump I get a cup made out of wood and wax and cut the tree a few drops of sap come out I poor some water into the cup and stir.

As I pass the cup to swan I tell him you may pass out but that means it has worked as he drinks it I see his eyes go the colour green its worked stop stop drinking, he stops I say welcome my child and he passes out.

SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL

I'm back and now my locker has food on it I wipe it off I open it up and look at myself I get out my books for language and left after class I went to my house I see a note at the door as I wipe off my tears I read it, the note says "Dear Arachne you are sweet kind and adorable –Love your secret admirer" I run home with joy I wonder if it was a prank? I hope it wasn't a prank I scream and run to my room giggling in excitement.

The next day I look at all of the boys and wonder which one gave me the note and I walk slowly, I hear a boy say hey wait up beautiful I point at myself and he nods and says names Forrest Vow he smiles he Is a cute gothic gentleman with a touching outfit, We both giggle and smile he asks if he can sit next to me I say I'd be honoured.

FORREST VOW

After school Forrest asks if he could walk me home and said of course when we get to my house he says its beautiful a Victorian Gothic House with roses growing all over I invite him in and ask if he would like to join my cult I renamed it to the Forrest Of Life I told him about what its about and how the god it the oldest tree here he smiles and all he says is its wonderful.

Its freezing and hailing I tell him you can stay the night here if you like I set up a bed on the couch and say enjoy your stay we giggle he smiles he says thankyou Arachne you really are sweet kind and adorable I leave the room stunned and to my room I run I fall asleep and hear voices wake up Arachne its Forrest again I yawn and say what's the rush he giggles and says I made you something I see a few markers on the table mostly glow in the dark ones and a box he passes it to me I open it up and see a stray jacket he turns off the light and it glows a beautiful pattern.

A DAY OFF

I offered Forrest to stay over again he said yes I showed him the tree and he started moving some logs I said want to make a tree-house he said it can be a shelter so I went and got the toolbox I found some sheets of iron and said shall these be of use? He nodded after 3 hours of hard work we had finished a very fine tree-house its was very appealing I wrapped a few vines around it perfect I said, he grinned and said how about a cool drink? I'll get them I said no he said holding my wrist we will get them at that very moment I nearly fainted.

After we sat on the couch the ice-cream man came around he bought me a ice-cream I asked him what's his favourite flavour its Strawberry I smile and say that's my favourite too we both smile I lean my head on his shoulder and say its nearly night and the dusk has nearly settled, he sleeps again on the couch and I fall asleep on the bed.

BABY STEPS

Forrest came over today saying can I stay over I replied yes as I was bored, as usual so I wanted to go out to the garden he told me that he invited a couple of friends I told him if there stupid and hurt any plant or animals I WILL KILL THEM got it so he told them not to be stupid,

A PUBLISHERS NOTE

Hello tis Alexia here thanks for reading my story so far I hope that you have enjoyed it there will be more sometime for another. Since it took me 2 Months to write this I hope that you enjoyed it anyway Taa Taa for know ! –Alexia Blues


End file.
